If I Ever See You Again
by Bubbl3sz
Summary: "Because we ARE best friends - for now, but you're leaving – how will it be forever?" he simply stated.  Basically a story about Eli and Clare .. duh - figure out that everything that they've been looking for has been right there :


I've never really been into writing stories like these mostly because they're confusing and ridiculously out of character, but it seems to me that so many people like that kind of literary work that I've decided to test a new perspective in writing so I hope you'll like it.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:: Do you guys have to tell remind me every single time ! *crawls to a corner and cries*<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey Clare-bear – why are you crying", the boy crouched down next his little friend.<p>

"Is it because I said you can't catch?", he questioned again.

The 5 year old girl looked up, with her blotchy reddish eyes, "I can to catch a ball! Better than you Elijah!" she giggled thru her little hiccups caused from her sniffling and crying from earlier. Elijah laughed poking her with his little fingers.

"Ha-ha, so why were you crying like a baby?", he still asked.

Immediately her smiled disappeared, she slowly lifted up her head to meet his curious gaze, and took a deep breath saying "I'm l-leaving, I'm leaving Eli", she clutched her knees together and and rocked back and forth, holding her breath trying not to cry again. Eli taken aback plopped on the ground beside her and leaned against the tree. He tried to say something funny but when he started and saw her current motion he swallowed what ever witty comment he had to say and just pulled her close for a hug.

"I'm getting so many cuties right now", he thought to himself "But, Clare is my friend, my bestiest friend"

"I don't think I'm ever coming back" she choked out crying "w-which means I'll never see you again, we'll never make mud pies together, or play tag or play King and Queen" and she went on and on about the games they have played with one another.

Suddenly, Eli started noticing the collar of his neck was moist and realized that he was tearing up too, just streams of tears – with no sound. As Clare started to feel better she looked up to see Eli frowning and staring off ahead into the forest, then she notice the tears and gasped! she's never seen Eli cry before, never ! He always said that it was too girly and he didn't feeling emotions like crying. She felt a Shift and eli stood up and into the forest.

"Eli ! W-where are you going?"

A few seconds passed by and he returned with a stone in his hand, it look really sharp, Clare felt around the ground and pull herself up. Walking towards Eli, who was now facing Clare and the tree, but still staring far ahead. He took in a deep breath and ran towards the tree, Clare quickly jumped out of the way, falling into the grass of leaves.

"Eli you creepy weirdo ! What are you do-" she was cut off quickly from watching Eli scraping the bark on the tree. She walked towards him and the tree, as she reached her hand out he turned around with a crazy look in his eyes and puffed out "Hold on!" she put her hand back to her side and watched him, scrape and scraped and scrape. Soon she started to get tired and she sat on the grass, and as time flew she trailed off and knocked out.

"Hey blue-eyes ! wake up ! look I'm done" Eli shook Clare and laughed at the fragile and oblivious body in his hands "hey ! Clare come on we've got to leave soon, wake up"

Clare slowly opened her eyes and blushed not expecting to be so close to him.

"I've always liked his eyes" she thought smiling. PLOP! As soon as Eli realized she was with him and she was awake he dropped her and walked over to the tree.

"TA-DA! See I'm done", he said so proudly.

"Down with what?"Clare said yawning and rubbing the side of her butt cheeks and as she stood up walking to Eli her gaze became more fixed on the tree.

Eli aNd ClaRe bEstiEst FrieNds 4 nOW and 4Ever.

"Elijah! that's so cool!", says Clare jumping up and down and clapping her hands, but then she suddenly stopped "But why is the 4Ever have lines through it?"raising one eyebrow asking curiously.

"Because we ARE best friends for now, but you're leaving – how will it be forever?" he simply stated.

Clare just stood there "I don't know, you're the genius?" and then she snapped her fingers together and placed her hands behind her neck, removing her favorite necklace. As she pulled it over her head Eli started moving backwards in protest saying, "Oh no, I am NOT gunna dress up as forest fairy no matter how much your dress matches my eyes"

She sighed, "No silly - here", she walked over to him and opened his hand and placed her hand in his. He looked down and was confused.

"So you'll always remember me…okay?"

"Okay"

Clare smiled and realized it started to get dark. "Eli I was supposed to be home before the street lights came on, I've got to go"

Eli nodded and put his hands into his pockets along with the necklace. looking down he said "Go."

Clare turned the other way and ran but she she stopped and ran back, Eli looked up they both hesitated and quickly Clare wrapped her arms around her neck and her wrapped one one around her small form.

"I'm going to miss you Sooooo much, you're the bestiest friend anyone in the whole wide WORLD could ever have"

Silence.

Clare knew that Eli was never good at saying goodbye and she gave him a final squeeze and tiny peck to the chin (YEAH I SAID IT! . CHIN! ^_^) and ran off into the forest that grew darker. He reach his hand and touched his chin and he watched as the little girl, his best friend in green dress faded away.

"Did you have fun at Alli's Clare?"

"Yes mommy, we had lots of fun", pulling the car door seat shut.

* * *

><p>Ta-Da ! So what do you guys think of the first chapter hm? So I'm gunna clarify a few things for you guys – so that you won't be left in a confuzzle. Both Eli and Clare in this chapter are around the age of four, and I know it may irritate a few of you guys like "What the fudge are they doing in a forest?" or "These are some smart ass independent babies" but iidk it came to me so if you don't like it – BITE ME ! another thing that you should keep in the back of your mind is that Eli's mom had left him and his father recently-ish so we can start to build upon his character there. And their parents don't know if they are friends – or even know each other . Basically one day Clare Got in a fight with Alli, her bff and decided to walk home and somehow ended up in the forest and that's where she met Eli who was planning to run away from home. I was WAYYY too lazy to write that as the first chapter because it seemed like such a snore-fest, believe me the next chapter will zoom right ahead to the Degrassi setting that we all know and love.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm thinking if I could get 25-30 reviews I'll put up the next chapter? or just totally forget about it . anyways hugs and kisses and thankyou for dwelling my crappy stories. mwah! <em>–Bubbles:)<em>**


End file.
